


Achievement Kitties

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, Nonsense, Other, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff can't stop bringing in strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Kitties

Jack was editing at his desk in the Achievement Hunter office when he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned and saw Geoff standing there, grinning like a fool, holding out a black kitten.

“Can I keep it?” he asked.

Jack blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did I tell you about bringing home strays?”

“That after the first two I wasn’t allowed to do it anymore.”

“So why the fuck would you even bring that fucking thing here?”

“But Jack, this one isn’t a stray! He was at the pet store when I went to go pick up cat food for the others! He was the last one of his litter and HE WAS LONELY.” Geoff’s eyes got big and he snuggled the tiny animal to his chest. “I couldn’t leave Ray behind.”

“You named it?! Jesus Christ Geoff, you are impossible. And why the fuck do you keep picking human names for them?”

“IT SUITS THEM.” Geoff unceremoniously dumped Ray into Jack’s lap and crossed his arms. “Keep an eye on him, I have to go get Michael and Gavin.”

Jack frowned and stared at the furball. “You better be the best cat ever or so help me I will send you back to the pet store.”

Ray mewled and Jack scratched under his chin. _At least this one’s younger than the other two. Maybe I can train it to do tricks or something._

Geoff burst into the room carrying the two adolescent kittens and shut the door behind him. “Now play nice, you three.” He set them on the floor, then took Ray from Jack and set him on the floor as well.

Ray meowed loudly and stared at the older kitties. For a while nothing happened and Jack was afraid there might be a fight.

Michael, a ginger tom with long-ish curly fur, was the first to move. He carefully walked over and sniffed the new kitten, then headbutted him once gently in that “I-guess-we’re-cool” way that cats do, then walked away and flopped down on the floor near Geoff’s office chair.

Gavin, a scrawny tabby, walked away from the black kitten and retrieved a toy from under Jack’s desk. He brought it to Ray and dropped it in front of him, then batted it around a little as if to show him how to do it.

The two men watched as Ray hit it once, then twice, then launched it across the room and smacked Michael square in the face. Michael let out an angry “mrrrrrow” before swatting the toy back to Gavin.

Jack looked up at Geoff and he was positively beaming. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I LOVE MY KITTIES!” Geoff exclaimed, scooping up the three cats and giving them a big hug.

Jack just stared. “You are a fucking moron and I hate you.”


End file.
